We have transitioned from evaluating the skin bacterial microbiome of multiple skin sites in healthy adults to investigating the relevance of the skin microbiome fluctuations to skin diseases. In fiscal year 2011, we enrolled 21 new subjects to study the microbiome of patients with atopic dermatitis (eczema) and primary immunodeficiencies with dermatitis (hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome), in addition to follow-up sampling visits from previously enrolled subjects. Evaluations include complete skin examination, scoring using the SCORing Atopic Dermatitis (SCORAD) system for moderate to severe atopic dermatitis disease, bloodwork, and digital photography. The sequencing for this project is funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. We have been analyzing the microbiome data from patients with atopic dermatitis, hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome in the last fiscal year. We have also begun to study the fungal microbiome in healthy adults.